Come to My Window
by Beast is Beautiful
Summary: Every Saturday night, Jade used to sneak into Cat's room. That was before Beck. Jade realizes her past has finally caught up to her and she has to choose.
1. Come to my window

**I was going to make this happy but I liked the way it ended. If it gets a good response, however, I will update a new chapter/a version with a happy ending**

Cat hadn't expected it. She had been sitting on her bed, watching some cop show Tori had shown her, mimicking gun sounds. Her lights were off and there were bad guys going all the through the police department on screen and somebody knocked on _her window_. Cat froze. Only Tori ever comes over and she always uses the door and warns Cat first. Fear runs the redhead, before she catches a glimpse of highlights. She remembers a time when someone with highlights used to sneak into her room. But her room was on the second floor then and that was before Beck.

_Cat had been lying on her bed, waiting for Jade. Jade had been her best friend in pre-school and had just been reunited a week ago at their first day at Hollywood Arts. Cat is beginning to doze off when she hears a metallic sound and then a thud over by her window. She opens her eyes to see a smiling Jade. (_She was a brunette then, without highlights and with more smiles) _A scream tears itself out of Cat's throat before she realizes it came from her. Jade's face drops and she crosses the small room in two strides and gathers the tiny girl in her arms. After Cat calms down, Jade strips down to a tank top and her _underwear _and climbs under the covers. She holds Cat and watches some stupid Dingo channel show until Cat falls asleep. This becomes a weekly thing. Jade slips in every Saturday and they either watch TV or a movie or talk. They do whatever they feel like, but Cat always falls asleep in Jade's long, secure arms. One Saturday, they're talking and lying really close and Jade's telling a story when Cat loses it. She leans in and kisses Jade like she's wanted to since the first time Jade climbed into her window. Cat pulls back just when she feels Jade's lips respond. Cat scoots back, assessing the damage. Had it been two years forward, Jade would've screamed and stormed out. Instead, her eyes were closed and face was scrunched together in confusion. Finally, Jade wordlessly got up. Cat screamed, lurching forward to catch Jade's wrist in her small hand. "Don't leave." She whispered. Jade gives her a look. Not a rude look, but a look that clearly mirrors the confusion her brain is feeling and the pain her heart is in. Pale fingers peel tan ones away and Jade just shuts the lights out. Cat lays back down, heart calming, and soon she feels the bed dip and Jade's skin brush hers. When she receives no cuddles, Cat turns away from Jade. When she's on the verge of sleep, she feels Jade pull her back to where Jade's front is against her back. The last thing she hears is a soft whisper. "I'll never leave."_

_The next week, Jade came just liked usual. They watched reruns of All My Children until Cat's eyelids got heavy. When Jade noticed, she stood up turning off the TV and the lights. Cat settled below the covers and as soon as Jade joined her, Jade pulled Cat to her, front to front, unlike their usual spoon. Cat's breath caught in her throat as she saw Jade's blazing gem-like eyes. "Jade?" But the end of the girl's name was muffled as Jade swiftly pressed her lips to Cat's. Soon the pale girl's shirt was shred followed by Cat's and Cat didn't know how she got there or what had happened, but Jade was rocking into Cat and making sexy noises and her beautiful face is twisted in pleasure, illuminated by the cheap light of Cat's nightlight. Cat's feeling things that she's never felt before and God, she loves Jade. _

"Cat! Goddammit! Let me in; I'm about to fall!" Cat's brought out of her thoughts and she's wiping away a tear and stumbling to the window. She slides the window open and Jade is holding herself up the window seal. Cat stumbles back and Jade strains to pull herself up. Jade swings her legs, scowling. Her face softened when she saw Cat's face. "What's wrong?" She said, reaching for Cat. For a split second, she saw the Jade she used to know. Before Beck. Cat flinches at her touch and the Jade of now is back in place. Jade crashes onto the bed, pulling her combat boots off. "What are you doing here?" Cat's voice was quiet, but hard and biting as she wanted it to be. Jade looks up, impressed and under it, Cat sees surprise. "It's Saturday." Jade says, casually as if that answers everything. "So?" Cat snaps. Jade raises an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"Don't!" Cat says and it's only the fifth time she's every raised her voice in anger in her life, the first time at Jade. "You don't get to do this!" Jade pushed herself up, pushed to anger herself. "Do what? What am I fucking doing!"

"You don't get to come her and make me feel so loved and then get a boyfriend the next day!" That remark shocks them both into silence. Cat's never admitted what she felt that night, not even to herself.

They stare each other down until Jade finally composes herself a little. In a weak voice she says, "I have a boyfriend."

"But you're here with me, not with him." Cat says in a calm, steady voice that doesn't mirror how she's feeling at all. Jade storms past her after hearing that. But the door doesn't slam, it just closes quietly and she knows that Jade's heart is broke just as much as her own.


	2. I never told you

**After this, there will be one more part after this. I hope this is as good as the first, but I don't think it is. Hopefully, the next part is makes up for it. **

* * *

Cat heard the locker slam and Beck's voice rise. She glanced over her shoulder once again to see Beck and Jade yelling at each other. She sighed and tried to push the thought of the last time Jade yelled at her out of her mind. She closed her locker, turning fully around. Beck ran a hand through his hair and kept talking. She walked past them, toward Tori, and glanced back one more time. She was meet by Jade's gaze. The Goth didn't try to hide the fact that she was staring Jade's lips parted like she want to say something, but she closed her mouth and Cat just walked on by.

C.a.D.#.3

That happened for almost a week. Beck and Jade fought while Jade watched Cat's every move. Cat wanted to make up with her; Jade needed her best friend right now. But Cat knows that she gave being best friends up the first time she kissed Jade and Jade gave it up the first time she kissed back. Things had been awkward but when Tori came to Hollywood Arts things began to look up for Cat. Cat had somewhere to go. Tori would hold her when she cried and never ask questions. She always tried to make Cat feel better and even though it wasn't Jade, the fact that she had a friend that cared enough to try made her feel better. So being around Jade was easier. Then Jade dyed her hair. It was like old Jade was officially gone, dead. And Jade never told her about it when they used to tell each other everything. Beck knew. When Cat asked him, he freaking knew that Jade was going to dye it.

Cat knew that she could never be friends with Jade. It's like on a show she found on YouTube*. Cat had many friends and she didn't want Jade to be one of them. If they went out to get a coffee or for a walk, she wanted to do it as girlfriends. So every time she meet Jade's gaze, she forced herself to look forward and walk away.

Then Tori finally asked. It was the third time she'd shown up at the singer's house that week. "What's going on? You're constantly crying and I know it has to do with the fact Jade and Beck are fighting. I worried." Cat had broke when she said that. She spilled everything from the day she met Jade to their fight. She expected Tori to be disgusted and freaked. But she hugged her and Cat cried in her arms until she fell asleep.

Then Tori invited everyone over to play poker. Jade and Beck started fighting again. Cat lost it. She started to cry, in front of everyone. Jade's eyes left Beck's face instantly and snapped over to Cat. Cat backed herself against the counter. She couldn't help it. She saw how unhappy Jade looked. She saw how Beck yelled at her and treated her. Cat would never do that; they would never fight. She knew it. They're only fight had been Beck's fault.

Jade moved from the living room, ignoring Beck and moving towards Cat. Just as Jade reached out, fingers brushing Cat's cheek, Tori shoved the girl back hard. Jade stumbled, so shocked that she couldn't yell at Tori. "You need to make up your mind." Tori's voice was calm and level. Cat knew that meant she was angry, furious. "You make Robbie faint and Cat cry." Jade flinched. She knew the double meaning behind Tori's words. "Stay with Beck and keep fighting. Or break up, stop yelling, and comfort Cat." Hesitant. Confused. Torn. That's all Jade was. A sob tore itself from the petite redhead's throat. She pushed away from Tori's counter; dodging Andre's grab for her, and ran out the back door of the Vega's house. She ran. She didn't know where she was going because Robbie had drove her and her house was the other way. All she knew was what she wanted. She wanted Jade to be sure she didn't want Cat or sure she didn't want Beck. There shouldn't be a choice. Jade couldn't love two people or she didn't really love either. But Cat knew she didn't love her that way, only Beck.

She didn't know how long she ran, but she finally gave out. She stumbled, falling onto the concrete. Her lungs hurt. Her legs burned from running and hurt from falling on them. She lay there, on her hands and knees, for almost a minute. She finally turned herself over, sitting in the grass of someone's yard. She pulled up her jeans and just saw a few scrapes and no blood. She pulled them to her chest, laying her cheek on her knees, ignoring the light sting. She closed her eyes, not wanting to breath or move. Any other time, she would be laughing at herself, but the past week had taken a toll on her. Everything she'd been feeling for the last three years had caught up and she was paying the debt. She was paying it and there was nothing left to give. She was drained emotionally drained.

Around the time her thoughts stopped making sense and became a sleepy ramble, she was laying in the grass. Highlights shined over her. She ignored it, thinking it was a passing car. But then the car stopped, headlights like a spotlight. She heard a car door slam and footsteps. Panic surged through her, but she ignored it as strong arms lifted her up. The arms are long and secure. Cat feels safe and loved, like she hasn't felt in along time. She cries from relief, even though she's too tired to open her eyes. She feels the person hugging her and tears wetting her hair. "I'm here." She hears the person whisper as the person stands. Jade. Jade. _Jade. _All Cat has the energy to do is smile and curl into a ball when she's placed in a car. The door doesn't shut, but she feels Jade kiss her.

It's freaking cheesy, but her energy is back. Cat's arms are reaching up, circling Jade's neck, clinging to her. It's the best kiss she's ever felt. Jade's promising her. Promising her of everything tomorrow and forever will bring. It promises her that Jade, not Tori or any other friend, will hold her tonight. It also makes Cat realize. It makes Cat realize that _Jade _chose _her_.


	3. Begin Again

**Hey, guys I'm back with the last chapter of Come to My Window. I'm sorry for the long disappearance. First my 21-year-old cousin was found dead in her bedroom with her two-month-old son in the bathroom. Her son was fine, just a little sick from been left alone for hours, but she had been shot and killed. That kind of sent me into a depression for a while. Then Brittany and Sam started dating on Glee and being part of the "Lebanese fanbase" I was so mad about that. Then I just got busy with school and holidays and stuff. But I was watching the Christmas episode of Victorious last night and I decided to finish this. I'm so sorry for leaving this hanging for so long and for this long rant.**

* * *

When Cat woke up the next morning, she felt a warm body pressed into hers. A lone finger was softly tracing her face. It moved across her cheek to her nose then it lightly caressed her eyebrow then ran itself through her hair. She leaned into the familiar touch, sighing softly. The hand then moved down to her lips, where they lingered for a moment before disappearing altogether. Before she could open her eyes, soft lips pressed into hers. Without a moment's hesitation, she kissed back, feeling full lips against hers.

The lips pulled away and Cat slowly opened her eyes, where she was met by loving, pale green eyes staring down at her. A small smile spread across Cat's face. "Do you always watch people when they sleep?" She asked, voice still husky with sleep, as she stretched. A pierced eyebrow quirked up as a smirk made its way to Jade's lips. 'It's unlike her usual smirks.' Cat noticed. It was more playful than menacing. "I don't know." Jade said, softly, brushing hair out of Cat's eyes. "Do you always pretend to be asleep?" Cat giggled, sitting up. "I wasn't pretending." She argued lightly. She pulled her knees to her chest, wincing suddenly. A dull pain thudded suddenly through her knees, surprising her more than anything. She pushed back the covers to find bruises on her knees along with a few scrapes. "I wanted to wash you up last night, but it was all I could do to get your shoes and pants off. By time I did that, you were a deadweight." Jade said, glancing over Cat's shoulder. As she said that, everything from last night came back to her. The fight, Cat breaking down, running away, and she vaguely remembered Jade finding her. "Cat?" Jade asked, putting a hand on her arm, the playful mood gone. Not knowing what to do or say, Cat just got up, realizing for the first time that she was at Jade's house, not her own. She looked around, trying to find her pants. She searched through the dark room before Jade finally got up, wrapping a hand around her arm. She slowly turned, facing the taller girl. "Don't go." Jade whispered, eyes pleading. "Just give me a chance to talk." Cat stared up at her, eyes searching Jade's. She could see the raw honesty; she could see Jade's silent plea. Cat bit her lip before finally saying, "I need some clothes to wear first."

C. .d.3

Jade sat the milk in front of Cat, before sitting in the bar stool across from the redhead. She waited silently while Cat poured some of the milk into her cereal. She set the milk but instead of eating, she looked up at Jade, who ran a hand through her own hair. "I guess the only place to start is the day we first met in high school. I'd never believed in love in first sight, but you had me the first moment I saw you. I can still remember every detail. You're hair was still brown and pulled back into a ponytail. You were wearing your purple shirt that says, "Just have fun" and cut-offs. You were walking beside Robbie and laughing at something he said, but then that freaky puppet said something and your face fell. I didn't know what I wanted to smack that JewFro but I did. We got paired together in Lab and got reacquainted. You told me to come over anytime I wanted and I felt butterflies in my stomach. All I remember thinking is "What the hell? I don't get butterflies." I wanted to be mad at you the next few days, even after my first visit to your house because you were making me feel all these things. All these things I wasn't supposed to feel. Not because you're a girl, because I'm Jade West. I guess you felt it too because you kissed me then you know what happened the next week…" She trailed off, eyes staying on Cat's Cheerios the whole time. "I'd met Beck a few weeks before you kissed me. He was cool. He was sweet but wasn't so sweet that he had his own boyfriend. I didn't intimate him and we became good friends. He asked me out the Friday before we had sex. I told him I wanted to think it over and tell him Monday. I went to your house that weekend with every intention of having sex with you. I hoped that it would be awful and that there would be no passion. Or maybe that if I had you once, it would make me stop wanting you." She screwed her eyes shut as if she was trying to block the memories out. Cat didn't know what to feel. She felt furious, she felt hurt, she felt sorry for the taller girl, and felt like kissing her and telling her that everything would be fine all at the same time. Instead of trying to sort her emotions out, she just reached forward, taking Jade's hand and intertwining their fingers. Jade's eyes opened, staring at their joined hands. "But it didn't turn out that way." She continued. "There was so much passion. It made me want you even more. I never wanted to leave your side and that scared me to Beck. For the first few months, I managed to make myself forget about you and for a while, I actually felt something for Beck. We went through the two years of dating and for the first year, it was okay. Beck made me feel safe. Then Vega came and all of our friends became even closer; forcing me to be closer to you. After Beck and I broke up and got back together, I realized that he made me feel too safe. I was too comfortable because everyday was the same thing with him. He wasn't you.

We got into a fight a few weeks ago. He brought you up, saying I always seemed to watch you. He said maybe I should just date you instead. I hit him and ran out. Before I knew it, I was at your house. After our whole fight, Beck began to fight with me more often. Used to he would try to calm me down, but lately he would just fight back, especially if you were around. I knew he knew something was up with us. Then there was last night. After you ran out, Beck told me that if I followed you, we were over for good. I said a … a few things and ran after you." She wrapped her free hand around her coffee mug, taking a sip.

To say the least, Cat was speechless and her only emotion now was shock and the immense feeling she always felt for the raven-haired girl. She couldn't register everything at once. Jade had always loved her. They'd wasted so much time pretending to be friends and Jade had loved her back this whole time. Beck had basically been a cover up. "Cat, please say something." Jade's voice cut through her thoughts. Cat looked up, meeting Jade's eyes, which were wider than Cat had ever seen them. A smile spread across Cat's lips as she finally thought of what to say. "What?" Jade asked, slowly starting to relax. "I'm Catrina Valentine, but you can call me Cat. I think you're hot and amazing and sweet. Go out with me?"

"What are you doing, you goof? I give you my sob story and pour out my feelings to you and that's your reply?" Jade asked, though Cat could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. Cat shrugged, playing with Jade's fingers. "We've wasted nearly three years pretending to be best friends and not love each other. Why waste precious time with me telling you everything that I feel when I can sum it up in three words?" Jade looked confused so Cat continued. "I love and that's all that matters." Jade just shook her head, laughing. She leaned over the island, kissing Cat softly. Cat kissed back, lifting a hand to run through Jade's hair. As she did she felt as if she was on Cloud Nine and by how things were looking, she would be making Cloud Nine her home.

C. .D.3

After long overdue sex and cuddling together through a couple Tim Burton movies, they'd had a long talk about their relationship and finally decided not to hide it. If any of their friends were worth having, they wouldn't care and if someone had a problem with it they wouldn't say anything out of fear of Jade.

Though Cat had to admit, it did surprise her a little when Jade met her at her locker, waiting to walk her to class. When Cat shut her locker, Jade just simply leaned down, pecking her lips. Cat giggled, tasting Jade's coffee. Jade rolled her eyes playfully, taking Cat's hand. Suddenly, Tori was walking towards them, yelling "Finally!" Cat laughed and Jade just scowled at the tan girl, though when she tackled them in a hug, Jade actually hugged back.

Cat looked over Tori's shoulder to see Beck and Andre talking. Beck didn't seem to be listening and just seemed to be watching them. Cat gave him a small wave, feeling a small wave of guilt. Beck gave her a tiny ghost of a smile and Cat smiled back. She knew it probably hurt Beck to see them together but she knew that if not today, he'd be able to be friends with them.

Cat glanced up at Jade to see she was also watching Beck, now that Tori had pulled back and was talking excitedly. Jade looked down at Cat, squeezing her hand, gently and smiling. Cat smiled back, knowing that everything was going to be just fine.

One day really soon, she might even get Jade to walk right in the front door.

* * *

**So guys, this ends Come to My Window. If you've been to my profile, you know this in the first story I've done that's not an oneshot. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I'm really proud of this chapter because I started it around 2 PM and it's currently 12:07 AM. It's the quickest I've every started and finished something. Well, let me know what you thought; review and feed the Beast.**


End file.
